The field of the invention is muscle massagers and the invention relates more particularly to neck and shoulder massagers of the type which tend to be used with spas, hot tubs or whirlpool baths.
A hydro-massage unit for a spa is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,930. This device provides a flow of water against the inner surface of a diaphragm which provides a massage for a user's neck. A waterproof vibrating cushion is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,972. It is waterproof and may be used in a spa or a bath tub. It utilizes a vibrator element within a cushion.
While both of these devices provide a degree of neck and shoulder massage, neither is positioned in a spot to utilize the comfortable shape of the spa.